


Naughty Time

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: It's a one-shot only guy's. Sorry JKL88.





	Naughty Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts).



A guy walked down the hall when he stopped at an open door and looked inside.

Lucifer pinned Chloe from behind to the wall and spread her legs out wide. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Say it, detective. Say it and I will give it to you." He nipped her earlobe before he sucked on it.

Chloe moaned softly before she shook her head slightly. "No."

Lucifer chuckled darkly then. "Maybe I should leave you here being slowly sexually tortured until you beg me." He makes a move to step away from her.

Chloe whimpered softly. "Don't."

"Say it, Chloe."

Chloe whimpered softly.

"Say it or else." He chuckled darkly into her ear.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she felt his hands let go and something else took a hold of her hands.

"Shame on you detective. I was ready to give you, your medication hard and deep within you. But you refused to say it so I guess I will just have to spank you." He wrapped one hand around his cock and slowly stroked himself before he swatted her behind hard with the other hand.

Chloe moaned loudly with each swat to her ass. "Lucifer." She groaned out.

"Say it."

Chloe moaned again when she finally broke down. "I want your cock deep within me."

Lucifer had a rather sinister smile on his face then. "More."

Chloe muttered something under her breath as Lucifer teased her opening with his cock. "I want you to fuck me raw."

"More."

Chloe moaned when he slipped the head of his cock inside of her then. "I want it bareback."

"More."

Chloe closed her eyes as she bit her lip as he slid another inch into her. "I want to be your wife."

"More."

Chloe tried to close her legs as he kept slowly putting another inch into her. She was rewarded with a swat to her behind and her legs forced back open again. "I want to be the queen of hell."

"More."

Chloe almost rolled her eyes as he moved another inch into her. "Oh for god's sake Lucifer I give you everything you want just fuck me already."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Say the last part Chloe and I will plow into you over and over again for the rest of time."

Chloe turned her head just so as she looked into his face. "I want your children."

Lucifer smiled as he slides all the way inside of her as they groaned out together at the same time.

Chloe moaned as Lucifer started pounding away into her over and over again. "Fuck me."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I am."

Chloe moaned as he kept up his pace inside of her. "You're lucky I love you, you idiot."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I love you too Chloe Morningstar." He said before he nibbled on her neck.

Outside the room, the man just stood there watching the whole thing play out.

A female demon walked pass and grabbed the male by the arm and dragged him away. "Stop watching our master drill the mistress you pervert"

The guy muttered softly under his breath. "Want to have sex in my room later."


End file.
